Gold Band
by c.daisuki
Summary: Eren Jaegar meets an attractive guy on the way to a job interview and falls for him. He gets angry when he sees that the man is wearing a gold band on his ring finger. The man turns out to be his new boss. NEW! Levi x Eren fanfic. Riren!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: NEW STORY! NEW IDEA haha yay. I hope you will like it~~~

I really hope you will… Riren!

Character detail adjustments… so the characters won't match the ones from the manga/ anime Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no kyojin 100% because I felt like throwing my little twist in there, still I won't go too far from the original.

This is a Levi x Eren pairing. I will also introduce a Armin x Erwin and Jean x Marco. If you don't fancy, then this is the warning… but I hope you will have a change of heart though x)

Disclaimer: All characters, unless otherwise specified is own by Hajime Isayama.

I woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm and I groan in dismay. 'Fuck' I think. Another Monday Morning.

Just last week I've been fired from my first job. Only one month in and the manager felt I was too "provocative" in the way I act and dress. _Bullshit_. Bull fucking shit I tell you. I mean how "provocative" can a man dress in an office? For fuckssake, stop overreacting! The only thing thats "provocative' about my clothes was that one time I wore short shorts on casual Friday. They weren't even _that_ tight. And I even shaved my legs. I mean at least someone laughed and enjoyed my joke.. Whatever. That old bastard was a dirty pervert anyway; he like my rejection on his sexual advanced. I should have resigned just so I can shove it all back in his face. Anyway, I happened to secure an interview. From Petra where we used to be colleagues. And that is why I have to get up early and drag my tired and hungover ass to the subway to hitch a ride to the new company. I don't even remember the name. GOD do I need help.

My body is reluctant to get out of bed. I am definitely in a bad mood right now.

Eventually I did roll out of bed. As of now, I am currently dressed in a light grey suit matched with a checkered blue tie. Blue looks nice with my eyes. Makes them pop more. As I am about to prepare some toast, I catch a glimpse of my hair- unkempt, tangled, bed head. I rolled my eyes again and stumbled back to the bathroom. Like every annoy morning. I run the comb through y hair. I say run now, but _THE FUCKING COMB GETS STUCK IN MY MANE. _It took 20 minutes to get my hair slick back and gelled. 20. And now I'm pretty much going to be late to catch the train. I sprinted to the subway and sat down to catch my breath. Lucky- it is delayed. My interview is in about one and a half hour so I'm all set for that. I heaved out a sigh. "_Praise."_ I mutter.

Then, thats when he caught my eye. In the midst of the busy crowd, his beauty, his his perfection…. he's practically glowing- a god I tell you. I bit my lips drowning myself in my own thoughts as he strolls elegantly toward my direction. He is it. I _felt_ it. He's got to be the one. I know it. His sleek black hair, the way it shines- or the fuzziness of his mid head to the nape from a nice undercut. It was bold. _Sexy. _I can not stop staring. He has these intense grey, stormy eyes that I can get lost in forever. Everything about him can make me lost. All of his 150 cm of perfection. He's one fine piece of work- take my word for it. I felt my body tense up from where I sat- the rush of the people going to work and the noise of the subway didn't keep me from staring. My heart is racing and I actually felt weird. This body of mine is working up. He is wearing this nice thin creamy button up under his black suit, and no tie- just a couple of button left open letting me catch a glimpse of his pale skin. _Haaaah_ I gasp quietly. I drew my eyes down slowly observing and enjoying how this man looked. His belt- glossy with a gold buckle wrapped around his beautiful hips. _Seductive. _Again I traced my eyes down, enchanted by the way his pants swayed gently to the rhythm of his steps. I could hear his steps. hahahhaa

Oh _SHIT. I _could hear his steps! I began to panic. My breath hitched and hid in the back of my throat and I pulled my eyes away. Wait.

I look back…

I felt my eyes lock on his hand, even as they rock front and back. I stared. My throat is now dry and my mouth is numb, my hands started to shake and heart felt like it stopped beating, just like how my lungs stopped working. My ears are ringing, my senses went numb. What.

I think my brain is still registering what I am seeing….

_NO. _

And now my brain is starting to hurt.

I twisted my head back quickly. I am so lost in thought that I don't even know what I 'm doing. I look back, this time right at the third finger from the pointer.

"Is that…?" I managed to croak out. I felt my strength drain from my heart and went straight to my legs. I was up and leaving without a specific direction or destination in mind. The sudden movement must have caught his attention because I heard him take a hesitant step. I felt his eyes on my back, but I didn't look back. I am mad. Pretty much livid too.

I clench my teeth until my head began to ring and I growl "Why the fucking gold banner!"

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are interested in this story. I thought of this in english class hahahaa. If something is distraction and you would like my to direct my attention to, please tell me! I'd fix it asap. I hope you don't mind Eren having a bit of a modern attitude. Most of that is just going to be in his head since its in his POV. I might write in Levi's POV next chapter. Just if I see that its not too popular, I'd stick to Eren's POV. The next chapter should be up and ready later today. I am very excited because I want this story to have a humorous tone to it and I hope you guys will find it funny..instead of annoying. Please let me know what you think! (of course only if you feel like it).

Out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is a day later than promised xD

I stumbled aimlessly into the Men's Restroom feeling restless and detached. Only the lucky Eren Jaegar would feel upset that some gorgeous stranger is married. What are the chances of him being gay anyway…

My breath is still uneven and I held on to the wall to help myself stand. My head is throbbing and I feel _pissed_. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water on my face.

'_Get a grip. You don't even know the man.' _Still my heart clenched at the thought of him being with someone thats not me. Every time there's someone I think I might have a chance with, they always happen to be taken..always. I slide myself down to the floor gently covering my head with my hands protectively.

_It's Ok Eren Jaegar. You'll be fine. You're fine. You'll see. _I kept my head hidden under my hands and my heart pushed deeper behind the cage. _This time, you'll be fine. _My brain seems to register what I'm saying now. And I stood up and went back to the station.

I have an interview to catch.

"Its 8:00 A.M. And there was scheduled appointment at 7:45 for a job interview. What kind of irresponsible asshole is applying for this opening?" I lashed at the secretary.

"I apologize for him sir, but I really do not have a clue what kind of asshole he is. And on top of that, you just got here. In my opinion you're in no position to complain." she said pushing her glasses back into place.

"Shut it, smart alec. Go sit down and contact this shit of a person." I enter my office and hung my briefcase on the hook by the left side of my desk. Whether the interview goes on or not is none of my concern. I'm just glad I won't have any filthy eing entering my office- or in other words, a second home. I'd rather keep from interacting with those who are unfamiliar with the rules in this company. For one, in which I advocate to be the most important, all employees must be keep a high hygiene standard. They must cleanse their hand with antibacterial soap, scrub for no less than 30 seconds and was for another 40 seconds before any sort of physical contact with me. Thank God my company is not located in California. I am also planning to have someone create a sanitizing door frame. You know, like the ones in the movies that sprays disinfectant as a person enters through the door- Erwin says thats a waste of money, but if you ask me, he's a waste of food and air. What a dirty bastard. I exhale deeply feeling the satisfaction of a nice clean room. The only thing missing is the rich smell of my favorite cafe au lait.

I cleared my throat to call for the secretary. "Maria! I need a cafe au lait!"

She didn't reply.

_Tch. _I open the door and peeked out "Maria, I nee-." A pair of green emerald eyes caught my attention; his warm voice smothered my ears. He stood by Maria, handing her a Starbucks latte. A gentle smile graced his lips- wait. Wait…. wasn't he that kid from the subway earlier? I step out of my room. As I approach them, he mentions "Cafe au lait" and I approach faster.

It took him a while to notice a human being walking towards him, but he finally glanced up at my direction. His eyes widens and so did his grasp on the coffee. By now I bolted toward the drink and catch it mid fall sliding like a professional baseball player. _Safe! _I think to myself. As I let the coffee settle from the surprise fall, I clenched my teeth in irritation.

"Oi, shitty brat. I growled, "If I inspect this carpet and find so much as a drop of coffee, I am going to shove my shoe up your ass so far up that you'll be constipated for a year. And on top of that, you'll pay for a new pair of shoes to replace the one that will go up your butthole." I spin around to look at his face now.

His smooth features look shocked- afraid almost and frozen. I chuckle at myself and made a mental note to keep using poop threats on new employees. I seem to be quite fond of their facial expressions.

I take a sip from my coffee, offering a bored glance at familiar, but new face.

"Ah.._excuse me._ The name's Eren Jaegar, and just so you know, I'm here for an interview and that coffee you're sipping? Yeah. That is for the Mr. Ackerman. And seeing that you're not, I'll have that back." He snatched my coffee from my fingertips, a little snide frown plastered his handsome youthful face. If I am _'Ok… feisty attitude. Not bad.'_

"And that mouth clearly doesn't match your appearance."

Is he trying to taunt me?

If I am surprised, I clearly had no intention to show it. I turn to Maria.

"Maria. Why did you let a clueless bastard in. What is his purpose?"

"Sir, he's here for an interview. He got here before you did so I thought I'd let him go get the coffee instead."

I frowned. '_Interview?' Damn, right… that. Fuuuuckk' _I groaned heaving a heavy sigh.

"Follow me" I commanded waving a finger before I grabbed my coffee back and returned to my office. "Disinfect yourself before coming in too." I pour the coffee into a fresh cup, discarding the other brat germs infected cup into a nearby sink.

He seemed surprised to see the nameplate on my desk.

"You're Ackerman?!" my jaws felt loose.

That hot guy from the subway! He's the COO of the Survey Corps? An apparent surprised facial feature plastered my face. He picked his coffee up for another drink and I frown. There goes the reminder that he's married. I sigh. Then furrowed my brows.

"Good Morning, Mr. Ackerman. My name is Eren Jaegar and I am applying for a job here. I apologize for my attitude earlier and I hope we can restart our introduction. Please forgive my ignorance." I proceed by handing him a copy of my resume. "I've sent one by mail, but I feel it i necessary to hand you one in person. Please take care of me." I rushed through my introduction.

"Enough with formalities. Levi will do."

"Yes, then Levi, please forgive my attitude." I say again.

"Hired."

"E-ehh?!" I jumped back from surprise.

"I said you're hired. Got it? Shut that filthy mouth too, you're polluting my office."

I felt my cheek flush, but I'm dumb enough to question his decision.

"Report to work tomorrow. Be prompt."

"Y-yes! Thank you!" I grin happily and glance at Maria who still had a poker face.

"You're Ackerman?!" He screams. I glare up at him. His eyes are wide and his mouth agape. If it weren't for his attitude the kid is actually quite attractive. I flip through his resume as he babbles about his name again.

Eren Jaegar- Fired from Shiganshina Inc. for violation of dress code and disruption of peace in the office.

To me, these aren't that big of a deal…

He's 22, looks a bit younger than his age. Double majored in Economics and Finance, graduated within the top 10 of his class. I can see is potential. Positive attitude- but annoying running mouth though.

"You're hired."

I can see this boring work days dissipate after two simple words. Eren Jaegar… he's different. I look forward to coming to work now. My lips pull back into a smirk as the young man hops out of the office practically beaming. This will be fun.

A/N: What could Levi possibly do~!


End file.
